wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Undead Rising
Introduction Operation: Undead Rising is War Commander's 19th Special Event. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Event Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Event Information New Event Prizes Unavailable this Event:'' Spectre, Hellfire Schematic &''' Widowmaker. The Zombies Basic Play Information *'To complete each Defense Wave the Player must Defend their Base from Kane's forces.' **Player will be attacked by hordes of[[:Category:Zombie_Unit| Zombies]]. Later on the zombies will be accompanied by other attacking Units. **The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. **The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next stage. **The Player may surrender a stage at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that stage from the beginning. **Each attack, they may start from different directions *'Standard Attack Waves **To complete a Standard Attack Wave the Player must Destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] on the Rogue Event Base. **The Player may stop and start the attack as many time as they find necessary. This is no Time Limit. **The[[Definition of Terms| Last Stand Units]]' '''consist of 'Zombies instead of the normal LSU. *'''Kane's Laboratory ( Fortress ) **When Attacking on the Laboratory waves the Players troops deploy & attack from only one direction. **Kane's Laboratory Waves have a time limit of 70 minutes in which they must be completely destroyed. Failure to do so will allow the Fortress to completely RESET back to full Health. This Timer is shown on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on that Fortress **Kane's Laboratory Waves give the Player a chance to earn Bonus XP by destroying targets identified with Bonus Icons above them. However they are only available for the first 5 min of the attack ( Timer on screen ) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Wave XP and any Bonus XP are added together and paid out when the Fortress is fully destroyed. If the Fortress is RESET so are the Bonuses. **Fortress waves: 15, 27, 39, 51, 63, 75, 87, 99, 111 *'The Special Units may be purchased during the event. '''As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, chose to spend all or a portion of their XP on one or more of the newly introduced Event Units in the 'Event Shop. Also available in the 'Event Shop '''are all the past Event Units with the exception of the Units from the Event that immediately preceded the current one, 'Operation: Deadpoint. *'The Event ends in one of two ways for a Player.' **First, if the''' Official Event Clock''' expires. The event runs for a limited time of 5 days after which time the Special Rogue Base will be removed from the map. **Second, the Player reaches a Stage that he or she can not defeat thus forcing them to resign from the Event. *'The prize tab will maintain 48 hours after the event timer reaches 0:00.' **First, 48 hours after the''' Official Event Clock''' expires, the prize redemption tab also closes. You will lose all XP you gained. **Second, the Player did not gain xp or the player's remaining xp is 0 at the end of the event, the prize tab immediately closes Additional Information *The Rocket Barrage Turret will be removed from the Event Shop '''at the conclusion of Operation: Undead Rising. *Unique Prizes' have a '''2 Event Hold Period before being re-released to the Event Shop. Therefore the Widowmaker 'will not be offered during this event. *The Fortress Waves Time Limit has been extended an extra 10 min from previous Events to 70 minutes. *The[http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Zombie_Unit ' Zombies] were last seen in Operation: Undead Harvest. *On Defensive Waves all Buildings on a Players Base destroyed by [http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Zombie_Unit Zombies] will be Infected and all the Last Stand Units (LSU) will spawn as [http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Zombie_Unit Zombies] and continue to attack the Players Base. *Some Bezerker (Normal) Zombies when their health has been depleted will split in half leaving only the Upper Torso. When this happens they regain full health and continue to attack by pulling themselves forward with their arms. Official Kixeye Links about Operation: Undead Rising *'Preview Server- Operation: Undead Rising' *'10/24 - Operation: Undead Rising' Known Event Bugs Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * * Resolved Bugs : * * Fourm Disscussion Links : * Quotes Gallery 2013-10-15 15 34 56.jpg 2013-10-15 15 34 36.jpg RocketTurret-Sale.png|Rocket Barrage Turret - LAST CHANCE SALE UndeadRising-1stDesctiption.jpg|1st Discription Box UndeadRising-2nd-Discription.jpg|2nd Description Box UndeadRising-3rdDescription.jpg|3rd Description Box - Event Start UndeadRising-24HoursLeft.jpg|24 Hours Left UndeadRisingEventShopSaleItems.png|Sale Units for Undead Rising KaneForcesBase.png|Kane Force Fortress SystemOverload.jpg|Common For This Event Fortress-(Undead Rising)-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Hybrid Event Category:Antagonist - Kane's Forces Category:Undead Series Category:A to Z